


敗北的Masked de B/aritsu在公共廁所免費服務

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [5]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 1748958 f/th, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 是春季同人志免費散發的東西。 謝謝收到的各位。90





	敗北的Masked de B/aritsu在公共廁所免費服務

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [敗北したマスク・ド・バリツが公衆トイレで無料奉仕します](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520694) by 1748958. 

> R18  
2018年3月18日 20:32

「Basque de Mariz...... 啊，糟糕了，歡迎來到「Masked de Baritsu種子強姦輪奸會場」～～～...... 那個是不是和攝像機的位置有偏差呢」

將公共廁所的天花板上設置的觀景窗的角度幾次調整。

鏡頭對準的前方，在馬桶上折疊長腿使之開腳被固定，雙手也被後面的粗的管子捆住了的無表情的男人顯現出來。

用像蜘蛛絲一樣的白色粘液捆住的雙手雙腳，幾次試圖將其切斷，結果卻以半可靠的力量徒勞而告終。

「在生物學上，給男生配種不是有些勉強嗎。 還有臺詞咬住了再一次從最初重新拍攝不是更好嗎」

「煩死了，每一次！ 這就是所謂的偵探！ 」

從開頭被潑水，把手中的小毯子緊緊地捏碎的莫利亞蒂身體被馬桶固定著，用涼快的臉指出的宿敵怒吼。

大致，多少看起來懊悔的臉即使害羞也不可笑的猥褻的打扮做了好象對連動搖也不顯出的他焦急。

虽然打扮得有些不甘心的样子让人觉得害羞，但他却毫不动摇，显得很焦急。

「那堵嘴不就好了嗎。 半途而廢的拘束只會產生縫隙吧」

「拘束正是因為身體的一部分不自由才讓人興奮的。 而且今後雙眼也會堵塞，堵到嘴裡不就沒意思了嗎？ 」

「......！」

被黑色皮手套覆蓋的指尖，捏起嘴巴的男人的下巴。

無法反彈，福爾摩斯的臉看起來不快地歪斜了。

好像是想看的反應，莫利亞蒂高興地歪曲著嘴角笑著。

「比賽敗北的人需要受到嚴厲的懲罰吧？ 好不容易我為你準備了合適的會場，請盡情享受吧。 ——夏洛克·福爾摩斯」

◇◇◇

「那好，就是這個理由。 像外行AV那樣不容易進入色情場面，趕緊開始準備了」

「現在這段時間」

「演出了！ 演出！ 大體上—，與老闆先生在集裝箱中變成一起的zuru！ 我明明也想和老闆親吻！ 」

「什麼是嫉妒啊...... 啊，啊！？ 」

「烏魯塞！ 」

任憑憤怒，莫利亞蒂把福爾摩斯的背心和襯衫撕裂了。

因為裝飾也沒有特別的質樸的服裝從皮膚被撕裂了的衣服窺視。

說到福爾摩斯的裝備，就相當於緊身衣和大腿的吊帶了。

但是那些要拆下來，不如留下來剝衣服。 不花費時間就要使之做胸口和胯股之間皮膚踢了的福爾摩斯無言瞪視moriaty。

大概是因為皮膚暴露太害羞了吧，臉上稍微泛起了紅暈。

「那麼，打這個吧......」

「...... ぅ、......！ 」

把從哪裡取出了的注射針的前頭做為福爾摩斯使之看向的話，沒有任何躊躇也沒有說明紮福爾摩斯的手臂灌入藥液。

從被皮膚穿了的針尖對自己的體內藥液滲入的感覺，福爾摩斯顫動，只一次身體顫抖。

現在在這裡被打的藥物，不可能僅僅是營養劑。

雖然有察覺效果，但福爾摩斯並未質疑。 莫利亞蒂也預料到福爾摩斯不會問它是什麼藥。

把嘴湊到耳邊，用像是在說秘密話的聲音低聲私語。

故意一邊注入呼吸，一邊帶著熱度的低音。

「...... 這是什麼？ 我們期待福爾摩斯君能如您所知」

「―――ッ！ 」

福爾摩斯壓制住只是歎息掛在耳朵上快要漏了的聲音。

不說具體是什麼效果會顯示你壞心眼。 從被踢破的襯衫的間隙，戴著黑色皮手套的手偷偷溜了進來。

慢慢地在胸口徘徊的黑色手掌，讓白色的皮膚更加顯眼。

「哈...... 哼......！ 唔、唔......！ 」

「啊，好聽的neee的聲音和臉。 只是想像著今後會不斷被打亂而變得磨磨蹭蹭的你，身體的內心就會因為喜悅而顫抖......！ 」

「嗚、嗚......！ 啊啊、啊啊......」

用指尖摘下在胸口低調主張的裝飾的話，作為麻利的電流一樣的激烈刺激穿過福爾摩斯的全身。

為了確認反應，莫里亞蒂用大拇指的腹部松松地壓著，像慢慢地按摩一樣地擦了上去。

福爾摩斯拼命想殺掉臉一邊使之紅潮一邊上摩擦了的聲音打算閉上嘴唇。

「對了，現在的藥有副作用...... 竟然，女性荷爾蒙一時地增加，性興奮高漲的話母乳變得出來了的sa！ 」

「什，...... 啊、啊、啊！ 」

想用壯大的罵人雜言使之不愉快,不過，被毫不留情地摘下豐滿地上了色的兩乳頭，與喘息聲一起罵人的言詞溶化。

如果把那寶貴的頭腦用在對福爾摩斯的騷擾上，那也算是正確的吧。

為了看福爾摩斯的懊悔的臉，討厭的臉他毫不吝惜地無論使用怎樣的手――使用別人的手，也到恥辱和絕望的瀑布推下。

接著，莫利亞蒂拿到的是模仿男性器官的張子。 所謂的振動。

一看到它，福爾摩斯就皺起眉頭。 一靠近嘴邊，撲哧地轉向了那邊。

可是被抓住頭拉緊了的口被推振動的尖端。 頑固的嘴唇因痛苦稍微張開，強行擠進那個間隙。

「嗯......！？ 嗯，嗯......！ 」

「緊緊地叼著，淋濕了。 從現在開始，我要把這個塞進你的體內」

是......？

硬的異物，一邊壓迫小型的福爾摩斯的口腔內一邊來往。

每當莫里亞蒂反復抽出插頭時，他就會痛苦地一邊呼吸一邊咕嚕咕嚕地發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音在人工男器上趴著舌頭。

為了發表推理和難懂的言語而說出的異物到底是不相稱的。

忍受著染紅臉頰快要咽下去的瞳孔微微地濕潤著，張開滿滿的嘴叼著猥褻的造型物的那樣，有勾起的東西。

先將宿敵的淫亂、醜陋的姿態全部印入眼簾後，莫利亞提拔出了振動。

用自己的嘴拼命濡濕了的那個，被後面的孔寄(移)到福爾摩斯一刹那使之窒息。

我們之間並沒有什麼慈悲。

慢慢地,不過，以不容許後退的氣勢被插入男性器皿。

「――い、っ......！ 啊啊、啊、啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊......！ 」

被體內吞噬，不，是吞噬的異物。

沒有感到以外的疼痛。 如果這是藥物的效果的話，不是寬大和善的處理嗎？

如此細微的感謝，將在今後的盛大中被顛覆。

「好了好了，全部都叼進去了。 好孩子。 ...... 那麼————開啟開關」

「恩，太好了！？ 」

「哢嚓哢嚓」的輕快聲音在莫利亞蒂手邊響起的瞬間，埋入福爾摩斯後孔的振動接通後啟動。

一邊抱著大量的蜂子大舉蜂擁而來的聲音怎樣都好的感想，一邊不忍耐象挖內壁一樣地振動的刺激提高了不可有的嬌聲。

「嘿嘿！ 啊、日...... 啊！ 啊啊啊啊！ 啊、呀、啊啊啊啊啊......！ 」

「你喜歡我嗎？ 你看起來很舒服太好了」

「ひ、ぐ...... 啊！ 脫......！ 這個，脫掉...... 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊......！ 」

莫利亞蒂對著樹靈發出的悲鳴般的嬌聲偷偷地微笑。

正面特意移動，觀察馬桶上被人工振動玩弄的福爾摩斯。

從乳頭的尖端確認乳白色的液體滲出，掌握了準備完畢。

調節手中的振動開關。 喀噠喀噠地玩弄了幾次之後，振動變得緩慢了。

刺激稍微柔軟，福爾摩斯調整粗暴的呼吸。

「——那麼。 已經準備好了，我要走了。 作為你與女神科雅圖的比賽輸了的懲罰，對今後訪問的利用者"使用"吧

「如果是利用者......？ 」

「啊對了對了。 這裡是「惡性隔絕魔境新宿」的公共廁所！ 作為這個世界上唯一的『善性』的你，好好地錄製被惡性的男人一起侵犯被污染使用的樣子！

「什、――、啊......！？ 啊，再見...... 啊！ 哎呀，住手...... 啊啊，啊啊啊啊！ 」

對卑劣內容提出抗議的福爾摩斯之口，再次受到振動開始的振動律動的阻礙。

並不是開關關閉，只是變得安上緩急。

莫利亞蒂對掙扎著在馬桶上身體顫抖的福爾摩斯發出了激勵的話。

「加油吧，是你的話——不是名器，而是能成為‘名便器’吧，名偵探？ 」

「哇，啊，你這傢伙......！ 啊、啊！ 嗚、嗚嗚......！ 」

「...... 那個漂亮的臉被遮斷遺憾,不過，沒辦法。 嘛，成人錄影帶是需要遮住視線的」

從心底裡嘟噥著只有那個是遺憾。

莫利亞蒂在福爾摩斯的臉上，安裝了讓人想起面具舞會的口罩。

不回頭看發出那樣豔麗的嬌聲的宿敵，離開了公共廁所。

◇◇◇

低馬達的聲音在屁股孔裡發出濕潤的聲音，一邊發出呻吟。

每次震動時只能一邊扭動身體一邊放鬆快感。

如果視覺被封閉了，聽覺就會變得敏銳。 更何況四肢沒有自由，為了得到這個狹窄的單間資訊，只能依靠耳朵。

估計振動的振動變得平穩，福爾摩斯整理混亂的呼吸。

但是，不週期性振動再次像擴張內壁一樣地開始，玩弄熱的身體。

「啊，啊，啊啊......！ 」

以不自由的姿勢，為從屁股洞裡湧出的快感而掙扎，全身顫抖。

莫利亞蒂的氣息早已消失。 在單間裡迴響的只有振動器攪動孔的猥褻的粘著聲音和無法忍受快感的自己的聲音。

那樣的福爾摩斯的耳朵微微地感到人的說話聲，讓身體跑了緊張。 從遠處傳來的聲音清晰地靠近，讓人想到侵入了這座略帶反響的獨特的建築物。

福爾摩斯的心臟撲棱一聲。 這麼難看的打扮，不可能被人看到。

雖說臉被遮住了，但並不是完全消除了羞恥。

「——嗚嗚！？ 這是什麼啊，糟糕！ 」

男人的驚愕之聲，在並不寬廣的建築物裡遍地迴響。

一個人、兩個人、三個人——幾個男人的聲音一個接一個地編織出驚訝的臺詞。

從正面聽得見這點，就知道他當然是在說自己的打扮。

在以排泄為目的的這個建築物中，如果看到兩腳張開就被固定住的人，誰都會吃驚吧，如果是從聲音上讓人覺得還年輕的男人的話，至少會發表一些感想吧。

因為覺得噁心不靠近，如果看膩了就出去吧——是的，總結著高度。

「真的嗎？ 這不是人類的廁所嗎。 這不是變態嗎？ 」

包含了多人的嘲笑的嘲笑迴響。

為了與之呼應，振動也開始一點點的振動。

因為緊張而緊緊連在一起的嘴唇鬆弛了，明明是在別人面前卻流露出不該有的聲音。

「哈、嗚......！ 啊啊、呀、啊啊啊......！ 」

一想到自己的身體，到處都被看作是癡態，奇妙的興奮就增加了聲音的光澤。

希望你早點離開這裡。 雖然希望如此，但他們似乎覺得很有趣，只是羅列一些毫無意義的詞語「まじかよ」「やべぇな」，就看不出讓人毛骨悚然的樣子。

或者如果請求説明的話，也許會幫我解除這個拘束——

懊悔了擁有那樣淺薄的希望的一瞬的自己。

想起莫里亞蒂說過的話。 這裡是——『那個』新宿。

只能說是愚蠢地期待他們的善性。 因為他們沒有善。

「啊啊啊啊啊......！ 啊，拜託了，...... 嘿嘿！ 把這個，拔掉...... 啊！ 」

因為沒有顧忌不斷地給予刺激的振動的原因，連言詞也不好好地編織。

儘管如此試著滲出必死試著請求，以外他們也那個言詞那樣做了。

異物被拔出。 我的喉嚨因那種感覺而抽筋了。

混雜在嘲笑中的馬達聲音，堵住尾孔的壓迫感遠遠地大大地呼吸。

「哈...... 哈...... 謝謝，得救了......」

說了感謝的話。 不知道那個馬上就會被踐踏，坦率地。

即使不側耳傾聽也能聽到。 他們馬上意識到是鬆開褲子腰帶的聲音。

「喂喂，別誤會了。 只是為了能使用廁所而已」

......！

男人的身體進入腳之間，什麼硬的感覺的東西擦了胯股之間。

已經自己的陰莖因為持續受到刺激的反應著，屁股孔也多虧振動被抽出了之後也抽動蠢動，反復淫亂的收縮活動。

用體液浸濕喉嚨的孔，希望儘快用別的東西堵住嗎？

男人膨脹的陰莖尖端發出沙沙的聲音擦著洞周圍。

想要刺激的身體，只是那個也不知道男人喜悅的反應，露出上擦了的嬌聲。

「哎，啊！？ 什、什麼......」

「奧拉，我會好好使用的......！ 」

「嗚嗚啊啊————好棒......！？ 」

手指咬進大腿的那樣鷲被抓住，與振動伴隨了完全不同的硬度的肉挖一樣地侵入。 因為那個衝擊喉嚨都腫了。

背部陣陣發電流滲透的快感迸發出來。 是的，很舒服。

人工的陰莖造型無法比擬。 活生生的肉的感覺撲哧撲哧地以最裡頭作為目標，強行推出腰。

把體重託付在馬桶背上，一邊結合下半身，一邊承受壓在馬桶背上的男人的體重。

男人粗暴的呼吸懸掛在脖子附近，與陌生人的男人如此貼近身體，即使討厭也讓我認識到。

別人的汗，吐氣，應該有體液附著在自己的皮膚上應該討厭的行為，一想到被覆數的人看這個癡態不知為何身體變得熱。

「恩啊啊......！ 哎呀，哼！ 嘿...... 唔唔！ 」

自由的只有嘴和脖子。 儘管如此，也只能左右搖晃，從一直鬆弛的口中終於流出了口水，流出了一根筋的下巴。

完全沒有考慮到對方身體等因素的活塞運動即將開始，每當有節奏的男性在腰部前後碰撞時，麵包、麵包和肉的碰撞聲就會在單間迴響。

「啊啊啊！ 啊，啊！ 啊啊啊！ 哎呀哎呀！ 」

為了擠出下半身的動作，聲帶中夾雜著喜悅的嬌聲被發出來。

要說耳朵拾起的聲音，一邊發出咕嘟咕嘟的討厭的聲音一邊被擴大孔的下半身撞上的聲音，猥褻的野次和嘲笑，淫亂的自己的叫聲。

啊——難道是記錄了這樣的醜態嗎？

「喂...... 你看，這傢伙，從乳頭裡拿出母乳」

「磨、軋......！？ 啊，哎...... 住手，啊......！ 」

刺激一下子湧到兩個乳頭。

從鼓起的兩胸尖端，滲出無法隱藏的乳白色液體。

從持續給予了性興奮的身體，好象發生了教授宣言那樣的變化。

雖然看不到，但從他們有趣地摘下來的乳頭的前端，可以看出男性不會分泌的母乳等快要溢出來了。

一陣陣陣疼痛從那裡開始，每當他們扭轉一圈，就會慢慢地滲透，淋濕。

雖然沒有女人般柔軟的彈力，但卻被按摩胸口的手勢所欺騙，讓人聯想到簡直像從牛奶榨奶一樣的情景。

感覺熱氣息在胸口以乳頭為中心，身體還在被插入後扭曲。

緊接著，兩乳頭被溫暖的粘膜覆蓋了。

「哎呀，哼......！？ 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！？ 啊、別說了......！ 討厭、不要抽......！ 」

溫暖潮濕，濕潤如抽籤般溫暖的某種東西在我的胸口往返。 胸口快要裂開般的尖端，一邊發出濕漉漉的聲音一邊爬來爬去。

純潔。 滴溜溜。

舔著滲出的母乳的舌頭，想讓它再品嘗一下，這次又開始吸上來了。

撫摸著舌頭皮膚變得粗糙敏感的尖端，不由得發出了不可思議的悲鳴。

兩乳頭同時被猛烈的擠壓著，扭動著身體苦悶著。 那個激烈的愛撫和興奮更加猥褻的牛奶被精製。

「啊，啊......！ 哎呀，哎呀！ 出來......！ 嗯，要出來了！ 」

「喂，這邊也是......！ 把裡面充分拿出來吧！ 馬桶裡...... 排泄！ 」

「喂喂！？ 哈恩！ 啊啊，喵，嗚...... 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊......！ 」

提心吊膽，自己的體液很有氣勢地被排出。 無法抵抗腦髓像被敲了一下子一樣的感覺，就這樣衝動地彈了出來。

由於反復淫靡的刺激，射精無法忍受。 連自己的精液都無法確認緊貼在緊身衣上。

男人們的口中發射了的淫乳一邊也發出粗俗的聲音一邊被吸。

被放開口後依然熱烈地淫亂地疼痛，似乎在焦急地等待著被勒緊。

然後在排出的同時——就像在自己的身體裡被歸還一樣，男孩的精子被撲通撲通地注入其中。

可能是積存的緣故，精子用粘著性強的白濁液，從抽出陰莖的接合部注入不完的部分粘糊，拉著粘的線，落到福爾摩斯坐的馬桶中。

「啊...... 啊啊，哈...... 啊......」

散漫地垂下的舌頭被嘴裡收納的精力也被剝奪的那樣的快感浸泡，全身抽動著，痙攣著。

雄肉被抽出之後的孔沒有力進入，在裡面被排泄了的白濁液成為垂下。

只是通過呼吸，竭盡全力的從嘴裡，斷斷續續地洩漏無意義的聲音。

「嘿嘿，真是個使用起來很舒服的馬桶啊。 」

「哦，我也是...... 我也要用哦！ 」

起初似乎有不少人困惑地遠遠地望著遠方，下定決心要使用。

如果有人使用，接下來，我將毫不猶豫地將手伸向馬桶。

在還沉浸在快感的餘音裡，細小地讓身體顫抖的福爾摩斯面前，這次有別的男人進入。

同樣，將被固定在馬桶上的來路不明的男人的媚態和嬌聲所觸動而勃起的自己的猛力向著緊貼的洞穴插入。

「啊！？ 哎，又...... 啊啊啊啊啊......！ 」

一邊擦著敏感的粘膜，一邊沉入解開的肉穴中。

沒有休息的插入,不過，由於對快樂的期待聲音自然地甜地擦了。

一邊捲進被排泄滴的白濁液咕嘟咕嘟，發出猥褻的聲音被埋入，屁股孔擴展到陰莖的形式。

另外意識集中在下半身。 男人的陰莖粗細、硬度、熱度...... 緊緊地勒緊那些的自己的括約肌的運動。

直接貫穿自己的肉的厚度。

「啊，啊......！ 啊、啊...... 哎呀，哎呀......！ 」

把他插到裡面，男人大大地喘了口氣。 脖子上吹著熱潮的呼吸，渾身發抖。

不是因為討厭，而是大腦認可了即使接觸了也會有快感。

男人們的手在火光照射的皮膚上空白掠過。 濕潤的白色肌膚，浮現在只嘲弄福爾摩斯雖說是男人，但其複雜的感想的男人們身上。

踐踏著這肌膚的是我們自己的優越感，似乎更加興奮了。

「哇，母乳又溢出來了。 」

「真的嗎，這傢伙真是變態啊」

明明被侮辱了，卻無法否定。 就連以侮辱為目的的語言，也逐漸成為助長興奮的手段。

因此，男子摘下滲入牛奶的乳頭尖端，像是被突然的刺激擠出似的，突然，白色的液體迸發出來。

想塗濕潤的胸口，或者像舔一樣手指和舌頭在裸露的胸口滑行，感覺亂七八糟地攪亂。

腳尖和舌尖不斷地彎曲，像欺負敏感膨脹的尖端一樣地被刺激，再次上升的吐精感什麼都變得不能考慮。

在下半身，被拉到極限的陰莖被使勁穿了。

「啊啊啊啊啊......！ 啊、啊！ 啊、啊......！ 」

吧嗒，發出聲音肉們碰撞，被粘糊糊地濕透了的孔。

於是，緩急行程開始了。 最初的男人為了得到快感在夢中打了下腰,不過，這個男人象玩弄這邊一樣地淺，時候深深地搖動腰。

一邊不斷地提高男人們的惡情的聲音，陰莖一邊摩擦內壁的快感一邊醉了。

濕潤的粘膜粘在一起，緊緊地從接合部不停地發出淫亂的聲音。

與此同時，乳腺鬆弛的乳頭也伴隨著甘甜的麻痹促使其排出。

「哇啊......！ 呀，再見，下次再出來，啊！ 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊......！ 」

從膨脹的乳頭前端噴出氣勢良好的白色液體。

一邊移開背，一邊抽動著，痙攣著，向周圍嘩啦嘩啦地撒滿母乳。

對射乳帶來的激烈的感覺，一邊伸出舌頭拼命一邊喘息一樣地呼吸了。

「啊...... 哈、哈......！ 嗚、嗚......」

「不要一個人去！ 喂，這邊也來呀......！ 我也把你拿出來！ 」

「～～～啊、啊、ひ、ぎ......！ 」——————！ 嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚......！ 」

在最裡面，從裂開的陰莖的前端，男人濃的精子充滿胎中。

沒能裝完的殘渣啪嗒啪嗒地灑在馬桶裡。 被拔出後依舊滴溜溜地從反復收縮的尾孔中滴落。

戰慄的嘴唇上沾滿粉紅色光澤的舌頭，像伸出來一樣滴溜地垂下。

頭腦一片空白，無法認真思考。 一瞬間被吃掉的快感奪走了正常的理性。

唯一從正經的耳朵裡捕捉到了在附近和誰說話的男人的對話。

聽見有人說，有有趣的廁所，過來看看。 不知道是什麼事。

啪嚓，啪嚓，這樣的聲音，是觀景窗的快門聲音這樣的事也不能理解。

被泥濘濡濕了的胯座被轉動，抱怨，guchi，gujya，發出令人討厭的粘著聲音手指不檢點地擰緊的孔，掏出了中出了的白濁液。

順暢地接受了的指尖提高喉嚨抽筋了的聲音,不過，象馬上甜地溶化請求一樣地，象諂媚一樣地肢體彎曲，等候下面的刺激焦急。

由於誰也不明白的男人的欲望再度被叼進斷然立的東西，從公共廁所的單間淫亂的嬌聲響遍了———。

◇◇◇

——炸豬排。

堅硬的地板擋住皮鞋底高聲鳴叫。

瓷磚模仿著幾乎均勻的四角形，也有可能是整修不好，或是缺端的。

更髒更髒，感覺好像是方程式被打亂了，他皺起眉頭。

走到開著門的單間前，一股腥味獨特的異臭撲鼻而來。

不僅是瓷磚，連牆壁上都飛散著粘度很濃的白濁液，不知道情況的人看到這個情景肯定會嚇得皺眉頭。

但他卻停留在嘴邊。 那扭曲的樣子讓人聯想到不祥的新月。

「——呀，你。 這是怎麼做「使用」的呢？

象請求教導一樣地，和善地謹慎認真地問。 對著單間的便器搭話。

於是，便器一邊吐著熱氣，一邊這樣回應。

「啊，把你的陰莖...... 插在我的肛門...... 希望給naka，多拿出些來」

粘糊糊的白色粘液，不僅僅是拉著線被皮膚踢開的胯股和胸口，連頭髮、嘴角、堵住眼睛的假面都被塗滿了。

到底和幾個男人交往，很難預料他身上淋了多少人的精液，那個馬桶塗在了白濁液上。

在這樣交換言詞的期間，從下半身的肉孔也發出嘎巴，這個聲音被排泄到洞中的精液溢出。

在那悲慘的狀況中，那個笑著。 嘴角像笑臉。

或許是因為他那嗆人的精氣味以及自己的言語而興奮不已吧，他的腰部微微地扭動著。

「好像相當地板著啊，真不愧是石頭啊。 完全變成公共廁所了？ 」

「哈、日...... 啊，啊，快點，快點給我吧...... 啊，恩，好燙，快點去拿加......」

亂七八糟地攪拌。 把無恥的願望當作語言來表達。

看到那淫亂的樣子，他高聲嘲笑。

「這次一定要贏啊，口罩、飛鏢...... 不管你贏不贏，我都不在乎」

不管怎麼說，機身是像賺錢一樣完成的，一邊嘟噥著，一邊關閉了記錄在天花板上裝置的影像的機器開關。

有多少不廉恥醜態映照著，欣賞是樂趣。

「...... 還是，希望再次輸受到嚴厲的懲罰的人嗎？

這次該怎麼辦呢？ 像狗一樣把項圈系上，讓男人們四肢爬行吧。

固定在斷頭臺上，讓眾人中輪奸，說不定也能拍出好的映射。

不管怎麼說，機器停止了操作。 沒有必要顧慮影像，也沒有必要怕人看見。

覆蓋視野的假面具已經不需要了。

最先拜讀那個平素清澈了的夏洛克·福爾摩斯的臉的時候來了。

想像著無法忍受的快樂被淚水沾濕，慢慢地溶化。

這個優惠只屬於自己。

在滿懷期待的同時，莫里亞蒂取下了馬桶上蓋著的面具——。


End file.
